Labios Cerrados
by Susimamie
Summary: Despues de haber tenido un sueño extraño, una mañana que al aparecer es normal, Kagami se da cuenta de una voz que no es de el hablando en su cabeza. Esa voz dice palabras tiernas que no concuerdan con las acciones de su dueño. -Aokaga-
1. Chapter 1

De nuevo llego con una nueva obra (aun con los fanfics que tengo pendientes) pero que les puedo decir ¡No lo pude evitar!

Espero que sea de su agrado, aunque quiero admitir que fui inspirada por una hermosa novela nipona que al final de este fanfic dare el nombre y de un art de KNB que me gusto mucho.

Sin nada mas que aportar les dejo disfrutar.

**CAPITULO 1.- El otro yo**

**Ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece.**

* * *

Como cada mañana ese día Kagami taiga se levantó apoyándose de la cabecera de la cama para poder mover su cuello de forma circular y escuchar tronar sus huesos de forma tranquilizante, limpio sus ojos con sus dedos para poder quitar las lagañas que ahí se encontraban, dirigiéndose en calzoncillos al baño para tomar un ducha.

La hora no era temprana, pero el hambre fue lo que lo levanto y lo saco de sus sueños, después de poner pasta en su cepillo de dientes y comenzar el movimiento en su boca, su cuerpo se calentaba por el agua caliente que le gustaba tomar en sus duchas mañaneras. Después salió con una toalla tapando sus zonas íntimas para cambiarse rápidamente y empezar a cocinar el desayuno.

Miro la hora en el reloj de la sala, ese día tenía el compromiso de ir a pintar una de las canchas donde niños salían a jugar, la zona era muy concurrida, era un tipo de labor social que les había mandado hacer un maestro a cada club y Seirin tenía que cumplirlo.

Pero para hacer las cosas más divertidas Riko y Kuroko habían invitado a los otros equipos cosa que solo le pareció fastidiosa la idea a Kagami y el capitán. Tomó una de las maletas donde guardaba su cambio de ropa, poniendo una muda de ropa y 3 botellas de agua que bien le calmaban la sed en cualquier momento, se cambió poniéndose una bata azul obscuro que solo amarro las mangas de esta en su cadera dejándose una camisa sin mangas y salió aun no muy seguro de ir a ese lugar.

Era un sábado muy diferente, no tanto por el cambio de actividad de aprovechar el fin de semana para salir, sino porque hacía años que no tenía sueños mientras dormía, y el día de ayer no había sido uno de ellos.

Recordar el sueño era el problema, solo recordaba plumas tan blancas como la nieve y el cargo de estrés con el que amaneció un tanto incomodo, pero en verdad la trama del sueño o quizás una posible pesadilla no estaba en su mente, bueno si estaba, pero por más que quisiera no podía recordarlo.

Cuando llego al lugar pudo notar como ya estaban todo el equipo de Seirin, el de Kaijou y Yosen, así que corrió entrando a la cancha.

—Buenos días, llego algo tarde— Kuroko apareció de repente al frente de el con su mirada inexpresiva mientras Riko apenas se les acercaba.

—Buenos días Kagami-kun— Comentaron los más pequeños al mismo tiempo algo impresionados.

—La verdad es que llegaste temprano— Hyuga miro el reloj que tenía en su mano mirando la hora.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces ustedes llegaron antes?— El pelirrojo los miro confundidos, por lo cual todos tuvieron una risita traviesa.

—Es normal, teníamos que preparar las pinturas, por ahí están las brochas ¡Nada de charlas y a trabajar! — La luz y la sombra fueron regañados al estar parados hablando. Kagami se acercó a la montaña de maletas para dejar la suya y tomar una de las brochas, agarrando la pintura roja.

—¡Taiga!— Era la voz de su hermano Himuro que cuando lo vio, sus sonrisas se iluminaron al mismo tiempo.

—Tatsuya ¿también estas aquí?— El otro solo le guiño un ojo travieso, mientras movía la brocha morada.

—Eres mi hermano, claro te apoyare en cosas como estas y no está mal salir a hacer trabajo comunitario, ¿Verdad Atsushi? Nuestra escuela lo hace todo el tiempo— El gigante solo esquivo la mirada poniendo la brocha en la pared.

—Oh ya veo, por favor esfuérzate— Se despidió de su hermano, buscando con la mirada al pequeño de Kuroko que tenía un boceto de las zonas que se encargarían cada uno en la pared, miro por un momento, y después agarro la cubeta roja obscura para subirse a las escaleras.

—¿Ya sabes que vas a dibujar Kagami-kun?— Preguntó el curioso de Kuroko mientras lo miraba desde abajo moviendo la pintura con un pala de madera.

—Se supone que es algo que atraiga la atención de los niños ¿No?— Contestó algo curioso mientras el también movía la pintura de su cubeta.

—Sí, yo dibujare a Kagami-kun haciendo Meteor Jam Le sonrió, mirando como el pelirrojo se cabreaba desde lo alto, dando un pequeño grito.

—¡Kuroko! ¡Maldito! No te atrevas…— Le regaño apretando la brocha mientras la movía de un lado para el otro.

—Pero eso llamara la atención de los niños— Se rió volteando a un lado mientras que el pelirrojo le aventaba un par de palabras en inglés que el pequeño no pudo entender.

—¡TETSU-KUN!— Una voz espanto a los demás con la llegada de una pelirosada corriendo para atrapar en sus brazos a Kuroko quien soltó la pintura a lo cual después sintió como fue estrujado fuertemente pidiendo ayuda con sus ojos al pelirrojo que solo se impresiono.

"_Allí esta"_

Kagami escucho una voz gruesa, volteando a su lado aun sabiendo que nadie estaría, pero la impresión de que casi fue un susurro en su oreja fue algo impresionante.

—Momoi, buenas— Le respondió Kuroko a la pelirosada, sacando del momento confuso al pelirrojo para enfocarse en la invitada.

—Tetsu-kun perdona por llegar tan tarde pero Dai-chan no quería levantarse— Sonó de repente enfada mirando a la entrada de la cancha después de soltar al peliazul.

Aomine entró por la puerta con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata azul obscura que estaba amarrada con las mangas en su cintura, con una camisa sin mangas blanca, algo muy parecido a Kagami.

—Que molesta Satsuki— La miro de reojo, y luego fijo su mirada en Kagami, frunciendo el ceño.

—Aomine ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— El impulso de preguntar una pregunta demasiada obvia no se pudo aguardar de la boca del pelirrojo.

—¿Ah? ¿Kagami? Que molesto verte tan temprano— El pelirrojo solo le contesto chocando sus dientes como si fuera a rugir, pero los dos fueron interrumpidos por el rubio que decidió unirse a la conversación.

—¡Aominecchi si a esta hora ya no es temprano! — El moreno volteó a ver al rubio que se acercó poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Kuroko que rápidamente le miro la cara.

—Es mejor ponernos a trabajar— Comento el peliceleste que pudo sentir la mirada enojada del capitán de Seirin sobre el grupo.

Aomine se acercó al pequeño gracias a que fue jalado por la pelirosada, en cambio el pelirrojo se enfocó de nuevo en su cubeta roja sacando la pala, y mojando un poco la brocha blanca en la pintura.

"_Estas oportunidades no se dan dos veces ¿Eh?"_

De nuevo el pelirrojo aturdido por la voz gruesa, volteo a los lados para buscar de donde provenía, encontrándose con otra escalera a lado de la suya y el que subía a esta era Aomine con una cubeta, cosa que le hizo olvidarse de tremenda voz rápidamente.

—Que molesto, ¿Por qué a lado de Bakagami?— Empezó a mojar la brocha que era color azul rey mientras le miraba algo irritado.

—Aomine… tu… maldito— Volteó a ver a Kuroko y el otro solo le enseño el papel donde estaban los lugares, chasqueando de enojo como respuesta.

—No voy a pelear con un maldito como tú— Mojó un poco más la brocha mirando la pared y deteniéndose al mismo momento que estaba a punto de tocarla.

—¡Ja!— Se burló el otro que rápidamente empezó a hacer unos círculos en la pared. –Ni siquiera sabes que dibujar— La piel se le hirvió a Kagami, al saber que la boca la tenía llena de razón, curioseando su dibujo.

—Al menos, no dibujo lo primero que se viene a la cabeza— Miro el primer círculo sin encontrarle forma.

—Lo mío será una obra de arte— Comentó alzando su ego, mientras mojaba la pared y alzaba una ceja que no le gustaba para nada al pelirrojo que bien odiaba ese modo engreído de él.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?— Señalo su dibujo criticándolo.

—Pechos— Dijo sin censura el más moreno, casi orgulloso de lo que dibujaba ladeando su brocha.

—¡¿Ahhhh?! Eso lo verán los niños ¿Sabes idiota?— Grito el pelirrojo que miro la cara de fastidio del otro al ser cuestionado.

—A los niños le gustan los pechos— De nuevo siguió dibujando, sin ninguna preocupación por el cuestionamiento del pelirrojo.

—¡No todos los niños son unos pervertidos como tú! ¡Aomine!— Le regaño casi gritándole, a lo que el moreno solo chasqueo su lengua quedándose en silencio.

El pelirrojo se volvió a concentrar de nuevo en su parte, pensando en que rayos él podía plasmar que a los niños les gustara.

"_Tan lindo"_

Kagami de nuevo miro a los lados, encontrándose con Aomine que remojaba su brocha.

—¿Qué?— Le pregunto por la mirada fija en el de repente.

—Ah n-nada…— El pelirrojo regreso su mirada al color rojo brillante de su cubeta, pensando que si se estaba volviendo loco por el olor.

Escucho de repente el ladrido de Nigou por lo que rápidamente lo busco con la mirada, encontrándolo en los brazos de Takao.

—Oh pero si eres tú, buenas~ perdón por llegar tarde, Shin-chan estaba buscando su amuleto de la suerte— Los dos aparecieron en la entrada, Takao agachándose para dejar que el perro corriera hacia Kuroko un poco asustado del pelinegro. Estaban vestidos de batas naranjas y Midorima cargaba en su mano una rosa roja que rápidamente todos notaron que ese era su amuleto.

—Deberías concentrarte en tu dibujo, Bakagami— De nuevo devolvió la mirada hacia enfrente encontrándose al moreno bajando las escaleras.

—Cállate— Le contesto el pelirrojo que rápidamente miro el dibujo de un niño de kínder enfrente de él, después de perder la mirada de Aomine sobre él, eran 3 círculos, uno simulaba la cabeza y los otros dos simulaban los pechos separados por una línea que parecía ser el cuerpo. Busco con la mirada al moreno para burlarse de la "gran obra de arte", pero en cambio se encontró con un sonriente Aomine que cargaba en sus brazos al perro que le ladraba de felicidad.

No pudo evitar sonreír por la escena, cosa que lo regreso a la realidad viniéndose una idea que rápido decidió plasmar en la pared.

Al terminar de pintar, miro el dibujo satisfecho por su trabajo, bajando de las escaleras para ponerse a lado de Aomine que jugaba con el perro sentado en el suelo.

—¡Listo!— Dijo orgulloso mientras dejaba la cubeta casi llena a un lado, y se ponía las manos en la cadera, el perro se soltó de los brazos del moreno para ponerse a lado de Kagami y ver el dibujo ladrando por la sonrisa del más alto.

—¿Verdad que quedaste bien Nigou? Nigou… ¡Ah Nigouuu!— Se asustó alejándose del pequeño perro, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con su espalda en el pecho del más alto, mirándolo a la cara.

—Bakagami— Se alejó del pelirrojo con una mirada agria en su cara dando unos pasos hacia adelante, mirando al perro que yacía abajo, para luego fijar su mirada en el dibujo.

—¿Ese es Nigou? ¡Ja! Parece una bestia— Se burló Aomine mientras cargaba al perro que movía la cola de felicidad por ser dibujado por uno de sus muchos dueños.

—Nigou no tiene esos colmillos Kagami-kun— De repente apareció la sombra azulada que bien se puso entre los dos para poder apreciar el dibujo.

—É-él los tiene— Hablo entre dientes mientras miraba al perro que no entendía la situación, pero le gustaba ver su versión por Kagami.

"_Joder, demasiado lindo"_

La voz gruesa tomo conciencia en la cabeza de Kagami esta vez reconociendo un poco el tono, fijando la mirada en los ojos azules que miraban su dibujo, hasta que sintió un brazo pasar por uno de sus hombros notando como unos cabellos dorados le rosaban la cara.

—¡Kagamicchi, Aominecchi y Kurokocchi hicieron uno dibujo! ¡Qué injusto!— Se restregó en el hombro sobrante del pelirrojo sacando su frustración.

—No te quejes Kise, a nosotros nos encargaron otra cosa— Le regaño su pequeño senpai que bien alejo al rubio de Kagami al sentir una mala aura grupal.

—Aún hay que terminar el diseño del mensaje, después de esto— Comento Kuroko mientras sacaba el papel que bien le enseñaba a Kasamatsu.

La mirada de Kagami regreso a la cara del moreno que bien jugaba con su peludo amigo hasta que pudo notar como un ceño fruncido estaba encima de él.

—¿Qué?— Kagami abrió la boca para intentar decir algo.

"_No me mires de esa manera, maldición"_

Pero la voz de nuevo surgió en su cabeza, ahora un tanto espantando al pelirrojo y sin entender la razón del porque estaba escuchando la voz de Aomine tan claramente dentro de su cabeza, cuando sus labios estaban cerrados y su mirada estaba fija en él.

—¿Kagami-kun te encuentras bien?— De pronto miro como su sombra se acercaba preocupado, bloqueando la vista al moreno.

—No… n-no me pasa nada— Fue en busca de su maleta, para tomar un poco de agua y así su mente se aclaraba después de haber olido el químico de la pintura de aceite era posible que estuviera alucinando un par de cosas.

—Aomine-kun— Casi le miro regañándolo Kuroko a su antigua luz, que bien el otro bajo al perro para sobarse un poco la cabeza, bostezando.

—¿Ah?— Le contestó notando la expresión molesta del más pequeño.

—¿Estas molestando a Kagami-kun?— El otro le miro impresionado, debido a que estaba siendo acusado sin ninguna razón.

—¿De qué hablas Tetsu? Yo no le eh dicho nada a ese idiota— Nigou volteo a ver al moreno parpadeando un par de veces y luego miro como su amo de cabello rojizo que se sentaba a lo lejos con una botella de agua, a lo cual no dudo nada en darle unas caricias para hacerlo sentir bien, corriendo hacia él.

—Kagami-kun está muy distraído, más de lo normal— Kuroko decidió que era mejor ignorar a su luz y seguir con el trabajo antes de ser regañado, dejando al moreno solo.

Aomine en cambio se dirigió hacia donde estaba su rival, robando la mirada de este, asustándolo un poco cosa que se le hizo un poco extraño, sin decir nada se sentó a un lado y después se acostó, cerrando los ojos. Kagami tampoco hablo, estaba tanto preocupado por lo que había pasado hace rato y también preocupado de que Nigou estuviera en frente de él, con intenciones de estar más cerca de lo permitido.

"_¿Qué pasa contigo Bakagami?" _

De nuevo la voz de Aomine surgió en su cabeza, poniéndolo más frustrado y mirando de reojo al moreno que permanecía acostando sin hacer ningún movimiento.

¿Estaba escuchando lo que Aomine pensaba? Pero eso era algo ilógico, además ¿Por qué solo escuchaba lo que Aomine? ¿Por qué Aomine decía cosas como lindo? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Y por más que pensaba en obtener el mismo una respuesta, más confundido estaba.

Pudo mirar como Aomine se irguió para quedar de nuevo sentado, fijando la mirada sobre él, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y también suplicando a quién demonios que no volviera a escuchar esa voz dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Oye Kagami?— Esta vez la voz provenía de la boca del moreno, pero cuando este hablo, asusto al otro dando un pequeño salto, como si se tratara de Nigou.

—¡¿Q-que?!— Casi le grito después de haberse impresionado por ser llamado de repente.

"_Lindo"_

Volvió escuchar en su cabeza quitando su mirada fija en los ojos de Aomine para mirar a otro lado "_¿Pero qué demonios?_" Se preguntó el mismo, _¿Era a él a quien iban esas palabras?_

—¿Qué dices de one vs one?— Al mismo tiempo que lo dijo se levantó, buscando la maleta de su amiga pelirosada, abriendo el cierre para sacar el balón.

—Me parece una…— Vacilo al contestar, mirando de una lado para el otro en el suelo –Esa es una terrible idea, Aomine.

—¿Ah?— Se acercó a Kagami agachándose en frente de él, mientras dejaba el balón en el suelo sin soltarlo, contemplando su cara.

—¿Estas enfermo Bakagami?— No pudo evitar la mirada azul en sus ojos rojos, con una expresión de superioridad nada que detonara que estaba preocupado por el, incluso las palabras se escucharon como sarcasmo.

"_Quiero besarte"_

La reacción de Kagami fue instantánea, se alejó hacia atrás por las palabras que resonaron en su cabeza, casi saliéndole sus ojos de sus orbitas, espantando a Aomine que igual quedo impresionado por la repentina acción, el pelirrojo incluso se alejó tanto para chocarse con la reja, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Y-yo… lo siento— Se acomodó, tratando de sentarse más relajado mientras miraba hacia abajo algo apenado.

—Kagami…— Aomine casi susurro su nombre de una manera lenta que obtuvo la vista del pelirrojo quien le miro algo asustando por esa pequeña frase que aun resonaba en su cabeza.

—¿Qué están haciendo nanodayo?— Midorima apareció entre ellos acomodándose los lentes con una expresión algo molesta.

—¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó Aomine, que bien se levantó, cortando su conversación con Kagami de repente, dando un suspiro de alivio al que estaba sentado.

—Aún hay trabajo que hacer, para que estén con juegos— Le miro irritado, cosa que Aomine solo suspiro y miro de reojo al pelirrojo que se sobaba un poco los ojos.

—Maldición, está bien— Comenzó a caminar dejando al peliverde, quien solo miro al pelirrojo y siguió por detrás al moreno.

Kagami en cambio prefirió quedarse sentado, no quería estar cerca de Aomine, ya que al parecer lo que estaba pasando si era en serio, y lo peor de todo, es que las palabras de Aomine, no concordaban con sus acciones, bueno, es que el moreno no era de esa manera con él. Siempre le decía "Idiota, maldito, o Bakagami", además de que siempre mostraba una cara de enfado.

Pero el Aomine que estaba escuchando dentro de su cabeza era totalmente diferente, y eso le confundía más. Además del no entendía él porque estaba escuchando los pensamientos de Aomine.

Suspiro resignado, rascándose la cabeza, mientras el perro que no le había quitado la mirada de encima le ladraba acercándose un poco para agarrar con sus patitas su tenis blanco con negro, que rápidamente le hizo recordar de donde habían provenido.

Pensó que cuando Aomine le dio los tenis lo hizo para no quedar mal con Kuroko, pero ahora las dudas le inundaban por todas partes, y las ganas con las que habían amanecido se habían esfumado.

—¿Kagami te encuentras bien?— Llegó Kiyoshi limpiándose un poco el sudor de su cara, mientras se sentaba a un lado del pelirrojo.

—¡Ah Kyoshi-senpai! Lo siento, es mejor que trabaje— Pero Kiyoshi le sonrió, moviendo sus manos en negación.

—¡Ah no Kagami! Si no te sientes bien, puedes descansar además ya hiciste tu parte tranquilo— Kagami estaba a punto de pararse, pero al oír las palabras del más grande, volvió a tomar asiento, sonriendo un poco.

"_No sonrías como idiota con ese"_

Su mirada busco el cabello azul rápidamente, notando como le miraba de reojo desde lejos, cosa que le hizo sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo "¿Qué demonios?" Kagami no era tan idiota para no distinguir esas palabras como de alguien que tenía celos pero ¿Por qué?

—¿Kagami?— Pregunto curioso su senpai, que buscaba a donde se dirigía su mirada formándose en su cara una comisura en sus labios.

—Al parecer te llevas mejor con Aomine— El pelirrojo le volteo a ver algo espantado y colorado de su cara.

-Y-yo no… con Aomine, yo…- Tartamudeo por el nombre tan repentino en el tema.

—Ah… tranquilo, solo veo que ustedes ya son más cercanos— Kagami parpadeo de repente por el comentario sin sentido, bueno era cierto que cada vez que todos se reunían los dos terminaban discutiendo y jugando, pero eso no significaba que se llevaran bien, bueno no para él.

—No somos cercanos, ese idiota solo me ve como un rival— Movió un poco su pie para intentar soltar a Nigou de su tenis, mientras que escuchaba una pequeña risa del otro.

—Ah lo siento, pero yo realmente pienso que Aomine y tú se parecen mucho— El pelirrojo no dijo nada ya que hasta el mismo había descubierto que tenían gustos parecidos en algunas cosas.

—Bueno… pelear con el acaso ¿No es divertido para ti?— Kyoshi le mostro una sonrisa que le calmo un poco como buen senpai que era, además de lo que había dicho era cierto, es cierto que el moreno era molesto, pero pelear con él no era incomodo o aburrido.

—¡Hey Bakagami! Al parecer ya te sientes bien, así que mueve tu trasero— En unos instantes el rey de la conversación apareció enfrente de ellos dos, con una ceja arqueada y las manos posadas en su cintura.

—Tsk…— Kagami chasqueó su lengua ignorando las palabras del moreno, mientras Kyoshi solo los miraba sin ocultar su sonrisa traviesa. El pelirrojo se levantó pasando por un lado del más alto, no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa al de cabello café como si fuera un "gracias".

—Que molesto eres— Le contesto al moreno, quien caminaba detrás de él.

"_Que trasero tan mas grande"_

Kagami no pudo evitar mirar rápido hacia atrás con la cara roja completamente y la boca entre abierta de lo tímido que eso le había puesto.

—¡Tú-ú…!— Le grito al muy sorprendido moreno que lo miraba perplejo por la reacción ¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta? ¿Lo había escuchado?

* * *

**Nota final: Como siempre espero sus lindos reviews que me alegran mucho el día, y antes de irme quiero avisar que este fanfic sera corto, a lo mucho llegare a 4 capítulos.**

**Bueno esto no es un adiós, si no, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.- La obscuridad.**

**Ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece.**

* * *

"_Que trasero tan mas grande"_

Kagami no pudo evitar mirar rápido hacia atrás con la cara roja completamente y la boca entre abierta de lo tímido que eso le había puesto.

—¡Tú-ú…!— Le grito al muy sorprendido moreno que lo miraba perplejo por la reacción _¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta? ¿Lo había escuchado?_

Pero el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su propia acción, bajando la mirada y tratando de controlar lo colorado de su cara.

—Tu, no, olvídalo— Kagami intento preguntar algo que sabía que iba a sonar como si estuviera loco, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de si esto sucedía en realidad, así que se echó para atrás ante su cuestión.

Pero sin aviso, sintió como el brazo de piel morena, rosando con su cuello hasta depositar su mano en su clavícula.

—Oh vamos, ¿Tienes algo que decirme Bakagami?— Sin ninguna timidez sus ojos se conectaron, a no menos de diez centímetros de distancia, Kagami pudo visualizar bien los poros de la cara del otro e incluso como era un color aperlado la iris.

"_Te comería a besos"_

Pero el pelirrojo se quedó callado, con la mirada perdida en las pupilas, sintiendo lentamente como un aumento de temperatura aparecía en su cara, llenando de un perfumado rojo sus mejillas. El moreno bien pudo notar como los ojos rubís se fueron directo hacia el suelo luego de los signos que habían aparecido en su cara.

Jugar a ser cruel, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba el moreno. Con la mano en la clavícula, no pudo evitar juguetear pasando sus dedos por debajo del pedazo de tela, para bajar lento por la piel.

"_Tu piel es suave"_

Más que estar extrañado, por alguna razón el pelirrojo se sentía avergonzado al escuchar ese tipo de cosas con la voz de Aomine que parecía que le susurraba al oído. Con algo de miedo miro al que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, notando una sonrisa de perro hambriento en su cara, al mismo tiempo que sintiendo la fricción de la piel moreno en su pecho.

—¿Kagami?— El capitán de Seirin apareció enfrente de los dos con la cara un poco irritada.

—¡Capitán!— Contestó rápidamente el Kouhai pelirrojo que desapareció esa mirada tímida de su cara, por la de un niño que estaba a punto de ser regañado.

—¿Te sientes bien, idiota? Espero que no estés mintiendo para no hacer nada, porque si no…— Alzó su dedo para señalarlo, mientras que Aomine no se movía para nada del lugar donde estaba cómodamente situado, incluso estaba tranquilo suspirando mientras su mirada se enfocaba a otra parte.

—Estoy bien— Contestó Kagami aun con algo de miedo, por lo que el de lentes, suspiro con un poco de enojo.

—¿Estas bromeando, maldito? Mira tu cara, demuestra que no estás bien y tú, ya que igual no estas ayudando en nada cuida a Bakagami, si te veo cerca de la pintura, juro que te daré un buen golpe que nunca olvidaras— Las palabras del capitán fueron claras tanto para el pelirrojo, como el ahora guardián de este, el moreno se sorprendió porque una persona que ni siquiera conocía le diera ordenes, pero si la condición era no hacer nada a lado de Kagami y no hacer nada, esas palabras eran bien que bienvenidas.

—¡Pero capitán!— Quiso hablar en defensa propia, pero igual contradecir las palabras de Hyuuga no iba a ser algo tan fácil, así que decidió quedarse callado luego que el capitán se volteó en medio de su caminata de regreso e irguió una ceja cerrando por completo la laringe del pelirrojo.

Kagami se despejo con su brazo del cuerpo del moreno al quien le dedico una mirada agria caminando hacia el otro extremo de la cancha.

"_Trasero~"_

De nuevo se detuvo sonrojándose de su cara, pero dando un suspiro antes de actuar como lo había hecho antes, prefirió caminar ignorando los pensamientos pervertidos del moreno un rato.

El pelirrojo se sentó apoyándose un momento en la reja, con las rodillas quedando a nivel de su mandíbula. En cambio Aomine, decidió tomar el balón y hacer un par de canastas para matar el rato.

Paso buen rato que Kagami no supo cuando se quedó dormido, hasta que su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer en el suelo, a no ser de Aomine que se percató del balanceo de su cuerpo, soltando violento el balón para sostener con su brazo la mitad del cuerpo de Kagami. Tuvo que sentarse a un lado del otro, porque su cuerpo no se dejaba de balancear y no iba a dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Sintió como la cabeza cayo en su hombro, mientras las hebras rojizas le acariciaban la cara.

"_Y este es el karma, ponerme a tu lado, ¿Son las malditas cosas que tengo que pagar?"_

La voz resonó como relámpago en la mente del pelirrojo que lo hizo despertar, pero evito abrir sus ojos y solo se quedó quieto un momento.

"_En que maldito momento, ¿te fuiste a enamorar de este idiota? Igual no tienen nada de especial, míralo con esa… esa cara de ardilla mal nacida."_

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño _¿A eso le llamaba estar enamorado? _Vaya que el moreno fallaba en ello, se acomodó un poco en el hombro solo para volver a dormir e ignorar las palabras nada agradables de escuchar.

No escuchó nada más que el sonido de las cigarras del propio parque, por lo que la incomodidad lo mato y al abrir sus ojos lentamente encontró de nuevo los ojos azules fijados en su cara, por lo que tomó la cara de Aomine y la alejo de su cara, sin quitarse de su hombro.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Ahomine? — Pregunto Kagami mirándolo desde su hombro con una voz ronca, no se iba a quitar de ahí, aun quería seguir durmiendo y el moreno era una buena almohada.

—Te estaba mirando— Kagami tragó un poco de saliva al ver que esas palabras habían salido de la propia boca del as quien se veía muy calmado por lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Eh?— No supo decidir otra palabra, ya que de por sí, lo que había dicho era algo confuso de escuchar.

—Bueno, Kagami tu cabello rojo no es algo que se vea siempre— Este respondió con un parpadeo y sin pensarlo más, quitó su cabeza del cuerpo del moreno, para mirarlo y tocar el cabello que le caía en la frente.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?— Lo frotó con sus dedos volteándolo a ver curioso.

—Cuando le da el sol, se ve muy claro, Bakagami— El pelirrojo dejó de juguetear con su cabello, para poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Solo eso Ahomine? No me estés mintiendo maldito— Kagami le advirtió con una mirada de molestia en su cara.

Aomine le indico con sus dedos que se acercara un poco a su rostro, lo que instantáneamente el otro le siguió la corriente para quedar enfrente de la cara del moreno.

"_Lo que sea, adoro tu cabello"_

Kagami arqueó sus cejas por la voz que resonó en su mente, hasta que sintió como la mano de Aomine le rodeo la cabeza con sus dedos que pasaron por las raíces de sus cortos cabellos, hasta que el impulso causo esa conexión en sus bocas, donde Aomine no perdió ni un segundo para empezar a devorar sus labios, el impulso de alejarse del moreno se dio como un clic, pero la mano que fuertemente lo apretaba a sus labios era el gran impedimento. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos, incluso Kagami no pudo evitar elevar la temperatura de su cara cuando Aomine empezó a succionar sus labios como si de un bebé se tratara.

"_Tan delicioso, dame más"_

Las cosas iban mal, Kagami en vez de repudiar las palabras fueron como un bloqueador para detener sus movimientos de alejarse del moreno, en cambio pudo sentir como el brazo se paso por la cadera por debajo de la camisa, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda ocasionando un tipo de choque eléctrico en ella.

"_Quiero hacerte el amor"_

Hasta un estúpido como Kagami entendía a que nivel llegaban esas palabras, y una fuerza enorme hizo empujar el cuerpo para caer chocando su cabeza en el pavimento del piso y aventar al moreno a la reja. "_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Y ¿Por qué me estoy dejando llevar por sus palabras?" _El pelirrojo se tapó la mano con la boca con los ojos temblorosos, mientras Aomine se levantaba sobándose su cabeza que igual se había pegado con el duro alambre.

Solo le dio una pequeña mirada, la misma mirada como la de aquel partido.

"_Eres un maldito, idiota, idiota, idiota, lo siento por ser tan idiota Kagami"_

El moreno siguió su paso, pero Kagami no pudo evitar pararse rápidamente tomarle de la camisa y jalarlo, con la mirada en el suelo junto con esos ojos temblorosos.

—No… te vayas, no— El moreno le volteo a ver muy sorprendido, Kagami lento soltó la camisa, y se tapó la boca con su mano.

—Yo no te odio, no… no te odio por esto— Aomine abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada, su mirada de confusión y culpa no se iba.

—¿Qué tonterías dices Kagami?— Kagami le quito la mirada de encima para voltear a otro lado y dejar continuar el paso de Aomine hacia la salida, no pudo evitar sentir rabia, pero aunque hablara y dijera lo que realmente pasaba iba a creer que le estaba haciendo un tonta broma.

—¡Dai-chan!— Pudo escuchar a la pelirosa gritar y ver cómo le siguió corriendo, se sentía mal, el tenia parte de la culpa, si él no le hubiera rechazado de esa manera las cosas hubieran salido de mejor manera, bueno no es que sintiera algo por Aomine, solo besarlo no se había sido asqueroso, al contrario.

Abrió los ojos casi saliéndole de sus orbitas, moviendo la cabeza para los lados para despejar un poco su cabeza revuelta de ideas.

—Kagami-kun— Kuroko apareció caminando hacia él, por lo que no le sorprendió del todo, le miro abatido por lo que había pasado.

—¿Peleaste con Aomine-kun?— El más pequeño recogió el balón y se lo entrego en las manos, a lo que el pelirrojo solo se quejó con un pequeño gruñido.

* * *

—Deja de bromear conmigo Dai-chan, es de mala educación dejar el lugar de la manera que lo hiciste— Con las manos en las caderas y moviendo un pie con desesperación le regaño la pelirosa al moreno que compraba una lata de refresco en una máquina expendedora, mientras metía las monedas por el orificio y seleccionaba el producto por los botones con figuras.

—No bromeó Satsuki— Se agachó para tomar el objeto, abrirlo y darle un primer trago tan amargo, el cual no supo que si era por el producto del gas contenido, o por el simple coraje que tenía contenido en su garganta.

—Si hubieras besado a Kagami-kun, ustedes se hubieran puesto a pelear, como es que me lo dice mi base de datos y tú tuvieras algún golpe en la cara… ¿Esperar besar?...— La chica rápido detuvo sus palabras, tomando un poco de saliva para mirar la cara del más alto con sus ojos palo de rosa totalmente confundida, tocando la frente de su cabeza para aclarar su mente por un rato.

En cambio el otro dio otro trago a la bebida, viendo como la chica se confundía por si sola con sus pensamientos.

"_No sé por qué lo hice, incluso estoy un poco arrepentido_" Se dijo a si mismo chasqueando y siguiendo su camino con los ojos llenos de arrugas por su cara de enojo.

—Espera Aomine-kun— ahora Momoi había cambiado su tono de voz, le hablaba por su apellido y eso no significaba buenas noticas —. Tú no puedes besar a Kagami… es Kagami, tu rival.

—No puedo creer que tantos años que me conoces y no puedes distinguir cuando hablo con la verdad o cuando miento— Aomine se volteó hacia ella, quien espero una sonrisa de burla en su cara, pero en cambio unos ojos serios azulados como la obscura noche se visualizaron en sus ojos, el moreno era más que serio, cosa que hizo abrir la boca de asombro por unos momentos a la chica.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?— Aun se negaba a la realidad, se levantó de puntas para tocar su frente por la diferencia de centímetros, pero Aomine alejo su mano con un golpe leve.

—Deja esto ya Satsuki— Se molestó más, por tener que pasar por esto, por el rechazo que estaba teniendo, por lo de Kagami, por todo "_Maldita sea_" pensaba una y otra vez.

—Pero Aomine-kun… eso quiere decir que ¿Te gusta Kagami?— El moreno pudo escuchar un poco apagado el tono de voz de la chica, sintiéndose un poco culpable con el mismo, no era idiota, sabía que era gustar, sabía lo que era el deseo, sabía que era cuando las _cosas pasaban_. Pero todo esto era diferente, era un sentimiento más fuerte, más doloroso aunque sonara muy cursi y estúpido a la vez, pero lo era. Apretó su quijada, arrugando su frente, cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

"_No sé por qué lo hice, incluso estoy un poco arrepentido_"

"_Maldita sea_"

El espectador número uno de los pensamientos era el pelirrojo, quien le pedía a su propio cuerpo que se callara por unos momentos y le dejara pensar con claridad. Estaba sentado a un lado de Kuroko, quien amablemente le miraba preocupado, no sabía qué hacer, respiraba agitadamente debido a la ansiedad, esa ansiedad.

Un hombre que no ocultaba la verdad, que siempre hablaba con la verdad, ahora escuchaba los pensamientos de otro hombre, un hombre quien realmente admiraba, el hombre que no hace unos segundos, minutos le había demostrado amor carnal.

—Mierda…— Los ojos celestes se asustaron por las palabras repentinas, del pelirrojo que tenía apoyado su frente en sus dos rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas, estaba ahí sentado con miles de preguntas, la luz que una vez le había encendido en un partido, la luz que realmente admiraba cargaba consigo una enorme sombra, pensamientos desconocidos que nunca debió haber escuchado.

Esa luz que era tan enorme, al igual de enorme era su obscuridad, y en esa obscuridad estaba envuelto el pelirrojo, ¿Qué era eso de que no lo odiaba? Tenía que odiarlo, tenía que odiar que otro hombre le besara, eso decía su naturaleza, no tenía por qué haber disfrutado de nada de eso, tenía que odiarlo, odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

"_Kagami no me gusta"_

Pudo escuchar las palabras, palabras claras, palabras que venían de Aomine que le dejaron por un momento perplejo con un líquido almacenándose en sus ojos, si hace unos momentos estaba apretando cada pequeño o gran musculo de su cara, ahora todo estaba en completa armonía, una ciega armonía.

—¡¿Entonces que fue esa mierda?!— Se levantó enfadado, con la sangre hirviendo, no pensaba nada, no pensaba claro, fue directo a la maleta, poniéndola en su hombro derecho empezando a caminar con un paso rápido, ignoro las miradas confusas de todos. No escucho ninguna voz, ninguna.

Huyo de la cancha siguiendo el camino, sintiendo la ira, sintiendo la terrible decepción, la burla de su vida, se sentía por un momento engañado. Hyuga rápidamente le siguió por detrás junto con Himuro, Teppei y Kuroko quienes estaban preocupados por la forma en que había gritado el pelirrojo, nunca lo habían visto de esa manera, nunca lo habían visto con esa cara homicida.

* * *

El moreno le había dicho la verdad a la pelirosa, quien se había quedado en silencio por unos momentos por la impresionante noticia, y ahora más que nada ella estaba confundida.

—¿Kagami?— Pudo notar la figura del pelirrojo, por lo que se quedó quieto por un momento y luego distinguió esa mirada.

Su reacción fue alegarse del puñetazo que se acercó a su mandíbula, después sus ojos se enfocaron en la maleta roja que salió volando a un lado mientras perdía el equilibrio, y escuchaba el grito de la pelirosa por el simple susto. Cayó de nuevo al suelo, apretando sus ojos por el peso que ahora recibía su cuerpo a nivel del abdomen, y el cuello de su camisa totalmente agarrado por dos fuertes puños, pequeñas gotas cayeron en su rostro moreno, lo único que pudo hacer es abrir los ojos con algo de precaución, hasta que todo fue claro.

—¡Tu hijo de puta! ¡Deja de hacer lo que se te dé la gana!— Aomine no pudo decir nada, se quedó callado al mismo que no entendía nada, ni siquiera el porqué de esas lágrimas.

Hyuga y Teppei lo alejaron, tomándolo de los brazos, mientras el más pequeño del grupo se acercaba al moreno para ver si estaba bien, pero la una mirada baja fue lo que encontró.

"_Me odia, creo que es lo mejor"_

¿Ser odiado por una persona era lo que quería? No sabía cómo se sentía el en esos momentos, se soltó del fuerte amarre de su senpais, recogió su maleta y se detuvo a lado del moreno que aún estaba en el suelo mientras el peliceleste se interponía entre los dos.

—Cuando aprenderás a dejar de…— Se detuvo antes de decir algo hiriente, y siguió su camino. Nadie lo siguió, todos se quedaron mirando al moreno que era acusado por ocho ojos que querían una explicación, más bien exigían una explicación. Se levantó sin ayuda.

—Me largo— Dijo para dejar en claro que no estaba de humor para ser un niño custodiado.

—¡Espera Aomine-kun! Deja de escapar, ve hablar con Kagami-kun, quiero que le digas todo lo que me acabas de decir— Le reclamó, incluso sonó como si le gritara enojada cosa que incluso Kuroko y él se impresionaron de escuchar.

—¿Qué mierdas Satsuki?— Se burló sacando una risa sarcástica de su boca junto unos ojos casi a punto de explotar por lo rojo que estaban.

—Kagamin también merece explicaciones, quizás estaba enojado por eso, así que no me importa, Madre no te abrirá la puerta de tu casa si no vas y hablas con él en este momento— Saco su teléfono celular buscando el número de la madre de Aomine, con una expresión seria en su cara.

—Tú no te atreverías— Se bufó el moreno de la acción, por lo que la chica frunció el ceño.

—Puedo contarle toda la historia a madre y veras como acabas el día de hoy— El moreno le miro con cara de querer asesinarla, y aunque Kuroko no entendía a donde iba todo esto, se puso enfrente de la chica con una mirada serena.

—¿Nunca se te ha dado hablar, verdad? Pero Kagami es alguien quien no entiende con acciones— El moreno chasqueo por que el pequeño siempre daba en el clavo, no importara lo que fuera, comenzó a caminar con la cabeza hecha un asco, con la mirada confusa de todos los demás, y tratando de componer sus ideas, sus palabras, nada de esto se le haría fácil.

* * *

**Espero que con la actualización no haya matado sus esperanzas del fanfic, me gustaron muchos los comentarios que dejaron, me dedicare a contestarlos más tranquilamente.**

**Quiero anunciar, sé que muchas esperan el final de "Solo otra vez y actualización de "Par de Ángeles" por lo que me comprometo a subir uno de estos dos al final de este mes o puede que tenga la suerte que los dos (pero lo dudo). Si no han leído estas historias, pueden pasar a echarle el ojo.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews que alimentan a que yo esté aquí, quiero aclarar que no crean que voy abandonar ningún proyecto, nunca haría eso. **

**El tiempo nunca me es suficiente.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**


End file.
